Landscapers conventionally utilize numerous pieces of equipment to perform respective tasks. For example, an edger is an apparatus that is configured to form edges in the earth (angularly offset from the ground plane) as the edger is moved over the earth. These edges are typically used to define flower and mulch beds. A sod cutter is an apparatus that is configured to lift sod from the ground (without damaging the sod) such that the sod can be later replaced or placed elsewhere. These two apparatuses each require maintenance and can be somewhat expensive to purchase.